The Bomb: Forest
The Forest is a new mission in The Bomb DLC released on January 22, 2015. It is part of the first (and so far only announced) heist contracted by The Butcher and also will be the first heist not to be developed by Overkill Software, but rather Lion Game Lion. Overview The Forest is the second of the two possible scenarios the crew can undertake during The Bomb raid. It involves the players intercepting an ordnance transport from the Port of Virginia to Norfolk and secure the Balkan bomb for The Butcher. Part of a "What if?" scenario, the Forest chronologically takes place after the Dockyard during planning. Pre-Planning TBA Objectives *Pick up the Thermal paste *Find the train car with vault *Use Thermal paste *Wait for chopper *Connect hose *Use C4 *Disassemble Bomb *Move bomb to escape *Escape Walkthrough Starting at the top of a hill, the crew must descend into the forest, taking the thermite cans to several derailed railroad cars that lie beneath a detonated bridge. As the crew approaches the cars, some of which are upturned, Bain informs them that one will contain the bomb vault. Opening the exterior doors, which are blocked by debris or tarp, players will eventually find each car will contain: the vault door to the bomb; drill-able cages ( seconds) containing loot crates, which can contain objective items (C4 or chainsaw) or loot (such as cocaine); or a cage blocked by debris. Additionally, one or more cars will have a secured ladder attached to the front or rear, which are secured by two locks that require picking or sawing; when detached, the ladders can be repeatedly bagged and placed in certain places around tipped cars, allowing players to climb them easier. After finding the vault, players must burn a small hole into the car with a thermite can, before filling the inside with water to increase the internal pressure. By using either the water pump at the lake (easily disrupted by FBI) or a hose lowered by Bile's helicopter (can require multiple trips and re-attaching), the vault is gradually filled. During this time, players must locate the military C4, which will be located in a certain crate within one of the other cars. After filling the vault and dropping a C4 charge inside, the vault is detonated, creating several openings on the sides and roof of the car. Emptied of water and with multiple routes of access, players can enter the vault and grab the bomb; like the turret in the Train heist, the bomb must be dismantled into multiple, heavy bags (four total) and transported to the escape vehicle: 'Boat Escape' The standard means of escape, players must carry the bomb all the way back to the spawn location, requiring players to cover a huge distance and climb a hill with little cover. Reaching the spawn point, players must lower bags down to a docked boat, moving them by zipline one at a time. If the players can avoid south-eastern sniper fire and enemies swarming up the hill, escape becomes immediately available once the final bomb piece reaches the boat. 'Plane Escape' Once the bomb is bagged, players must clear a path for the plane to land on the southern road. Avoiding waves of enemies, who will continue to spawn nearby and use their vehicles as cover, players must fell the trees on the eastern part of the road; in order to do so, players must use C4 (one charge per tree), the OVE9000 Saw, or a chainsaw item found in a random loot car. Once the trees are out of the way, multiple flares must be placed on the road and, once the plane is loaded with bags, can be boarded to escape. 'Helicopter Escape' The simplest and most expensive escape route, players must signal a helicopter, which will land in among the train cars in a central region of the map. Like the plane escape, loading the bomb means players can leave immediately. Variations *The level can take place at night or day. Night time will have fog making it harder to see and random sound effects that are made to scare people. Death Wish Changes * TBA Achievements Map Crojob_stage_3.png|Preplanning map of the Forest. Achievements Trivia *The method the crew employs to open the bomb vault in the Forest scenario is a throwback to the cracking of the Franz Jaeger safe in Counterfeit: opening up a hole on the vault/safe, fill it up with water, then blowing the container open without any harm done to its contents. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by The Butcher Category:The Bomb Heists DLC Category:Loud-Only Heists